


Red As The Rose

by kobihetsurau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Caning, Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobihetsurau/pseuds/kobihetsurau
Summary: The cut of a cane runs deep.





	Red As The Rose

“Fuck me,” Sehun begged.

Little rose gold chains jingled each time Jongin let his hands glide over the dips in Sehun’s abdomen. His hardened muscles flexed as the cool chains tickled his skin. He was covered in them, each glimmering in the thin streams of sunlight that peered through the slats in the closed window blinds. They were tiny and delicate, the gold looking perfect against Sehun’s pale skin and baby pink lingerie.

“I don’t want to fuck you… I want to break you,” Jongin whispered as he snapped one of the chains between his fingers. “Just like this…”

“Then do it.” Sehun was hardly breathing and already exhausted from Jongin’s endless teasing. “God, please.”

Jongin hastily turned Sehun over onto his stomach and slapped his ass hard, earning a pained cry. “You don’t give the orders around here, princess.” Another smack. Sehun looked back over his shoulder at Jongin as he panted, his soft, dark hair shielding his eyes as it clinged to the sweat on his forehead. Jongin shoved Sehun’s face back down and held him by the back of his neck. The chains jingled as Jongin maneuvered Sehun into a position that he liked, and Jongin reached down beneath Sehun to tease his nipples as a distraction in an attempt to make him more pliant and obedient.

“Stay still,” Jongin commanded as he pleasured himself, grinding against Sehun’s ass in the tight lace panties. He reached for the lubricant and pulled the fabric to the side. Jongin’s fingers sank into Sehun two at a time, making it difficult to stay still like Jongin had ordered him to. It wasn’t until Jongin added the third and fourth fingers all at once that Sehun’s trembling legs gave out, his body collapsing against the mattress.

It had already been hours of this, and Sehun wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Jongin!” Sehun pleaded, trying to wriggle away, but Jongin’s hands held him down. “I… I need…”

“Shut up.” Jongin slapped his ass harder and turned him back around as if he was annoyed that he needed to before slapping Sehun’s face. “What you need is further training.”

Sehun nodded frantically. He was hoping he could push Jongin to this point.

In the next moment, Jongin was gone. He left the bed and began rifling through the dresser until he came back with a long, thin cane. “Turn back around.”

Sehun’s mouth hung open. He was hoping to be punished, but he wasn’t expecting Jongin to move straight to the cane. Sehun pouted and whimpered as he rolled over, reaching down past the tiny chains to pull his panties down.

Jongin gave Sehun no warning before he started to cane him. Sehun could feel his skin split after the very first hit, and it felt like a knife had cut through his flesh. He could tell that he was already bleeding as wetness trickled down to his thigh.

“Jongin, wait,” Sehun started, his desire to be punished wavering for a moment before another hit landed that made him moan obscenely. Jongin had managed to hit in the same exact spot, deepening the cut and causing it to bleed further. “Oh, fuck…” Sehun squeaked, his voice strained. His mind clouded over as the pain overcame him, making every inch of his skin feel numb and tingly. He even leaned into it and lifted his ass higher in the air as he started to beg for more and more until he heard the cane drop to the floor with a loud thud.

“That’s enough,” Jongin forced out, his voice ragged and hoarse. His hands reached out and kneaded the open skin until they became stained red. The thought of fingering Sehun open with his own blood was too tempting in the heat of the moment to ignore. Jongin gathered it and pressed his fingers inside, and the slow, pained moan that left Sehun’s lips sounded like heaven to Jongin’s ears.

The stripes left behind by the cane were deep and swollen by the time Jongin coated his cock with red and pressed into Sehun. Jongin leaned down over Sehun and dragged his tongue along Sehun’s spine and tasted iron. The blood had trickled up from the angle of Sehun’s arched back. The sound was sickening as Jongin pounded into Sehun. The slick smacking noises from the blood mixed with the dainty jingle of the chains that began to break one by one.

“Fuck,” Jongin grunted, his hips moving mercilessly. “You always did look so pretty in red…”

He couldn’t respond. Sehun’s hands fisted the sheets beneath him and his skin ached as the cuts continued to split open and become deeper. He managed to get out a few garbled words to beg for _more_ and _faster_ before losing himself to the overwhelming pain that translated to pure bliss and pleasure in his deranged state.

Sehun cried as he came. His entire body shook until he laid flat against the bed sheets that were stained with both blood and cum, making him feel used and sticky. Sehun continued to rock back and forth until he was being pulled back up by his hair and dragged off the side of the bed until his knees hit the floor hard beside the discarded cane, the little chains falling and clanging all around him. Sehun looked up with bleary eyes to see Jongin’s cock right at his mouth. He opened up for it and whined as cum coated his tongue and face.

Jongin smeared the blood across Sehun’s lips and chin with his cock as if Sehun was his canvas, and he thought to himself that it almost looked like lipstick. Sehun’s eyes were clouded over as he swallowed before the last shred of his energy faded, his body falling into Jongin’s waiting arms before he could collapse to the floor.

The world vanished around him. Sehun didn’t remember how he ended up cleaned, bandaged, and wrapped up in Jongin’s arms, but he couldn’t forget the sated, warm sensation he felt when his lover told him he looked pretty in red.


End file.
